Once
by Kklo583
Summary: Madison has escaped from her sisters household and a life of emptiness. However, she is half demon and her hunger for souls is starving her. She is about to die. As she embraces her last seconds a shrouded figure swoops in like a cliche to save her. [Undertaker x OC] [Sebastian x OC] [under revision]
1. A New Book

Madison, that was her name and, oh, did she hate it. It was so generic and boring and didn't fit her. Whenever she said it, it left a bitterness on her tongue. Despite her feelings she knows people who will treasure I her name. She knows someone who has screamed out her name and made her love it. She knows someone who can no longer say her name without, too, feeling its bittersweet taste. Funny, how she thinks of her name at a time like this. A time when she's dying.

No matter how much she ate, she was always left hungrier and angrier and weaker. She knows it's because her demon half is hungry, and not for human food. Madison curses underneath her breath. She fucking hates her mother for being a slut. Fucking a demon, and then getting pregnant. Who does that? Her mother. Who has the child and raises it? Her fucking mother. Doesn't she have the least bit of common sense? Having a demon child is a curse on your life and the baby's. All her life, Madison grew up in her step fathers mansion, growing half as fast as a regular human. When she was 3 she already knew how to read and write, to walk, to play the violin. When she was 10 her mother was 42 and Madison knew everything a normal young woman should, and more. She could defend herself with a sword, gun, katana, and her bare hands. She could do flips and balance on one finger and snap a mans neck with her thighs. It was a gift and a curse. Her step father couldn't show her to the public or else people would notice how slow she aged. Eventually she was 22 and her parents had died. Her step sister, however, was 32 and Madison could pass as her step daughter, and she could finally go out into the public. By now she was fluent in every single language that the English knew of, she was an expert fighter and swordsman, musical genius, and artistic protege. She excelled at the human things because her demon half gave her enhanced physical strength, dexterity, agility, and mental abilities. Her mother was beautiful and her biological father was so handsome it hurt, and Madison was the best of the two. She had her mothers nose, lips, jawline, and figure, but better. She had her fathers ears, eyes, and abilities. She was ruthless, but also knew how to feel emotions. She was the best of the row, the best creation, but also bound by human AND demonic needs.

Madison had been fighting her hunger since she was 29 (body age 14), and it's been 15 years. Madison knows that if she doesn't devour a human soul she will die soon, even that night.

Madison feels a droplet fall on her nose, and she looks up to see storm clouds over London. She knows it will rain, she can smell it. Soon enough, it begins to pour and her hair is a mess all around her and the floor, in the mud, along with her ripped and already ruined expensive day dress. She doesn't care. Most material things don't mean anything to her. Money is just paper and fancy rocks in shape of coins, and clothes are just fabric stitched together to cover humans shame and provide their modesty. Stupid, really. Madison begins to think, This has been my life. How short. How meaningless. How pathetic.

Madison tries to look back at her past life and find something worth something, but finds nothing. Of course, she's still human. She decides to think back on the last time she was happy, truly happy, instead. She feels it would comfort her more in her last dying moments. She looks all the way back. She was happy with her mother. Her mother loved her despite her lineage. Her mother cared about her unlike her step father. Madison smiles a little. She had a decent childhood. As good as a demon child could have. And then her mother dies and she's lost. She can finally leave the house and see people, the world. Madison remembers how it disappointed her. She imagines a utopia of happiness and equality, but sees the opposite, and worse. Madison skips the period in her life when she was never sober, and slept with every man she saw. She skips to the part when she was with Madam Red. Madam Red was like a second mother to her, and then she died. Madison was sad, devastated, again, but she isn't lost because in Madame's will she left Madison in the care of Ciel. Madison was meant to be a maid and take care of Ciel and the Phantomhive household in return for letting her stay, and Ciel couldn't deny her last request. Madison found comfort in the household, with Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard, and even Sebastian. Although, he was almost indifferent towards her until the point after the circus incident when he found out about her being half demon. That's when she knew that Sebastian was demon himself, and the exact relationship between him and the master. Why exactly he was so determined and protective. That's when she felt welcome to the house, and especially to Ciel. It was like they were in on a secret and she was in the inner circle. Slowly over the course of their "adventures" she began to feel like the Phantomhive house was home and the people there were her family. Sebastian and her were in constant competition. It was a friendly competition and Madison often found herself smiling and enjoying herself. She loved it whenever she would surprise him and when he would beat her and have a smug look on his face. And soon she felt a heat rise through her whenever she saw him and her heart would beat faster, and she found herself caring for him. She knew, however, he would never feel for her whatsoever, in any way. He was incapable of attraction, affection, and love. Madison knew that and it helped her control herself and not expect anything, which was comforting.

Then the night of the monsters came. The Undertaker had resurrected the dead and sunk an entire ship. It was another night Madison nearly died. Undertaker had impaired her with his scythe into her side, and not even her demon half could heal her fast enough. Despite the wound, however, she continued to fight for the young Master, and surprised Sebastian. When Madison jumped off the sinking ship with the Young Master in her arms she felt her come to her limit. She could barely breathe or move, but she continued to protect him, and when the rescue ship seemed to come near, she collapsed. She couldn't go farther. Ciel screamed her name and told her to not dare die. He screamed for Sebastian to save her, himself, and this surprised Madison. Sebastian even cried out for her.

After that night, everything seemed to change between them. It was nice for a while, for the longest time.

And then, Madison's step sister found her and took her away from everything, and Sebastian didn't say a thing or falter. He just stood there as everyone cried, even Ciel (well, she got a tear). He stood there and watched her leave, completely stoic. She hated it and it broke her more than anything else before. And as soon as she was "home" she ecsped the same night and now here she is.

Madison felt every drop of rain pierce her skin and it reminded her of the cold water of the ocean. It numbed her pain. It made her want to close her eyes and never open them again. Madison feels her heart beat slower and slower and she waits until it stops. Then she closes her eyes and just waits. Here it is. This is it. And suddenly, she no longer feels the sharp rain on her skin, and she thinks she's dead, but no. Se opens her eyes and looks up, and standing there is the Undertaker, the one who stabbed her and nearly killed her before is noe holding up an umbrella above her head. She looks at him and sees his long silver hair and signature silly grin looking back at her.

"Someone has ran far from home, or are you lost?" He says still smiling and Madison looks up at hi weakly.

"Both," she replies still gazing up at him. See had never formally met him before, so this was a bit awkward for her, but she's dying, so who cares?

His laugh pierces the cold night air.

"What are you doing here, love?"

"Dying," Madison says, and his grin grows wider.

"Oh that's right! You're half demon aren't you? You need to feed, right? So you're starving!" And he rips the loudest laugh she's ever heard and Madison chuckles a little.

"Why are you here?" Madison asks, and his laugh ceases.

"To save you," he says and Madison's eyes widen and she searches any hint of sarcasm, but his face just remains grinning.

"H-how?" Madison's moves to sit up but she can barely move. Undertaker moves to sit beside her and help her up. His touch is odd against her raw skin and she feels awkward, she doesn't know how to react.

"Make a contract," he says simply, and Madison understands.

"Why would you want to make a contract with me?"

"In theory I have no soul, but I can give you the souls of others...because I'm a reaper," he says and his grin softens a little. He can't genuinely be wanting to help her.

"All I want in return is for you to help me with my goals, and do whatever I say," he explains.

"Like a dog," Madison scoffs and looks away.

Undertaker reaches for her chin and makes her look at him. His face is unusually close to hers. What's he playing at? What does he exactly want from her?

"No, dear, never. More like a loyal...butler," Undertaker says releases her face.

Madison opens her mouth to say something but hunger overtakes her and she becomes to weak to even sit up. She collapses on him and he catches her without trouble. His grin widens and he holds her unconscious body up. Her head droops between her shoulders and her hair falls onto his lap. He smiles at her.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes, undertaker, please help me!'" And then he laughs at his own joke as he presses takes her hand and presses it to his eye and makes the contract.


	2. Lovely

Madison awoke to a throbbing pain on her hand. And she awoke in a bed, foreign bed. She doesn't remember anything of the night before or her "deal" with Undertaker. She opens her eyes and props herself up on her knees. She begins to remember the night before, the rain, and how weak she was. She remembers almost dying. She looks around and she sees nothing. The room she's in is dimly lit by old candles and shadows dance all around and nearly overtake the room. As she begins to become more awake she senses someone in the room with her. She hears Undertakes laugh and she remembers everything.

Her eyes widen as he reveals himself from the shadows with that silly grin and long silver hair. Madison shoots up and looks at her hand. It's similar to the one on Ciels eye and Sebastian's hand. But it looks faded. Oh no.

"Good afternoon my lovely," he says and laughs harder. Madison scowls at him. What is this guy?

"Where am I?" Madison demands and Undertakers laughing ceases. And in a second his face is inches away from her own. Madison's eyes widen in shock and she swallows.

His hands start to trace the features of her face, as if he's studying her, admiring her. Madison feels his other hand resting beside her own propping himself up so he may lean in closer. Madison is too afraid to move. She looks at him and wonders what he will do next.

Undertaker leans in and his lips nearly touch her earlobe. She feels his hot breath on the skin of her jawline and her heart beats faster, heat surges through her and rests on her core. Her breathing becomes choked and chaste.

"Is that anyway to speak to your master?" He whispers almost inaudibly. Madison rubs her thighs together to stop the heat, but it just makes things worse. No one has had this affect on her, not even Sebastian. What is this guy?

Then she feels his nails run down e length of her leg and she revels in the contact. She needs him to kiss her hold her, touch her, something! her eyes become half lidded and she looks where is eyes should be, but is covered by his fringe.

"Why do you cover your eyes?" Madison says suddenly. Undertaker looks a bit shocked and backs away slightly at her question. He didn't expect that to come from her. To be honest he expected a moan. He inwardly laughed at himself at that.

He backs away enough to look into her eyes and study her. He has to admit she is quite beautiful. He begins to memorize her features. Her nose is small, but sharp, her skin is pale and even, her eyes are a bright green, but also blue, her hair is blonde and silky, and looks so soft. Her lips-

"Nevermind, just get off of me," Madison says and looks away. Undertaker snaps back to reality and gets off her.

Madison feels much more comfortable with him away from her.

"Your old clothes have been washed and dried and are in the dresser, along with your new clothes," undertaker says smiling at her. Madison gives him a confused look.

"New clothes?" Undertaker smiles wider.

"Yes, your old dress was too bright and pink. I'd much rather you wear darker colors, they flatter you best," undertaker laughs at himself a little.

"I agree," Madison says. Undertaker looks at her a little shocked that she agrees with him, and Madison is a little shocked herself. Madison begins to get out of her bed when she stops and looks at Undertaker. He returns her look and wonders what she'll say.

"How did I get in these clothes?" Madison asks already knowing the answer. Undertaker giggles and just walks away. He opens the door and before he leaves he turns back and says, "When you're done getting dressed, come out and see me in my work room. Just follow the light." And he's gone.

Madison wants to kill him so bad, but she knows she can't. The guy is so frustrating and weird and cute. Madison blushes at her own thoughts. No! No! How does he have this affect on her? He's not her type at all. He's crazy. He's a shinigami for gods sake! Well, she did have a relationship with a demon. Sebastian. His name makes her want to break down and cry and scream. Now, she would gladly kill Sebastian. How dare he leave her without saying goodbye. Well, she left him, but that doesn't matter! He didn't care! He showed no emotion, nothing. He didn't say ANYTHING! Madison feels a tear fall down her cheek, only one, but quickly wipes it way.

"Come now Maddie, pull yourself together," Madison says to herself. How odd she started talking to herself. Maybe she's going crazy, like Undertaker. That wouldn't be too bad. Being crazy doesn't seem so bad. Only shameful.

MAdison gathers herself up and gets dressed in one of the black dresses Undertaker provided for her. It's a simple day dress that covers her neck and arms. Then, Madison finds black gloves sitting ypby themselves on top of the dresser. Madison takes them and puts them on to cover the demonic contract symbol. Then, she moved to grab her signature pink ribbon that Madame Red gave her but she remembers that she left it at her sisters mansion. Damn. It's not like she has that much hair anyway. The front half is long while the back off is a bob. She cut her hair to get away from the Undertaker. He was holding her by her hair and tormenting Sebastian and Ciel claiming Sebastian has feelings for her. It turned out he was right. Madison quickly leaves the room before thinking of Sebastian any more.

Madison leaves her dark room to find a dark hallway lit with similar old candles on theh floor that lead to an open door emanating light. Madison walks in the room to find a contraption similar to the one on the ship that Undertaker used to bring back the dead. Undertaker stood over by the machine working on it, completely engrossed in his work. Madison moves toward him and notices the device is half finished. Did he expect her to help him with his experiments? It doesn't matter if he did or not, he expected her to help him with anything. And she must, by contract.

Undertaker notices her presence and smiles at her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asks her and she looks at him questioningly.

"Am I allowed to say no?" She asks and Undertaker laughs at her.

"No!" And then he laughs harder at his own joke and Madison giggles a little, and smiles at him. He stops suddenly and looks at her, studying her face again.

"You're laugh is lovely," he says. She is taken aback by the compliment. She searches for any sign of sarcasm or deceit in his face, but she finds none. She is even more surprised by this. No game? No need to torment me? Well, there is obviously a need to taunt within around, but there was no sadistic need in it. Nothing sinful.

"Thank you," Madison says avoiding his gaze. She did not want to become attached this...reaper. She is shocked by herself even laughing to begin with. She is disappointed in herself. She is acting like such a human

"Do you not like it?" Undertaker asks smiling.

"No, I don't," Madison admits. Undertaker just continues smiling at her. It isn't a smug grin like before, it's a real smile and Madison likes it. Although, she'll never admit it to him.

"Well, as your new master," he laughs at himself, "I order you to laugh more." He giggles at Madison's unamused expression.

"What did you need me for?" Madison asks suddenly.

"Help me work on my machine, of course!" He prances around it showing it off to her excitedly. Madison is a little annoyed at his childish excitement.

And she helped him work on his machine.


	3. No More

She was walking around the manor with no conviction or will. She felt nothing in her heart or mind. Nothing willed her body to move except routine-a familiar ghost who possesses her often, every morning, actually. Lately, she's taken a break from said ghost and hidden away from it as if ashamed it'll find her out. She's been doing such naughty things, the ghost will steal her forever if it discovers her.

Today she felt a ghost again, but this one was different to her, unrecognizable. It couldn't be Routine. It swayed her natural rhythm and steered her away from her path. She danced with it, humored it. Her steps were light like a specter fairy. She danced this waltz of unfamiliarity until she met a door. What possessed her to open, she couldn't name, but it moved her like a puppet. She couldn't help but feel this ghost was something of her own manifestation: bored and locked away emotions coming free to form this demonic angel is truth.

Ugly, naked conference-intervention.

"You've been holding us in too long, darling. Prepare to feel the wrath of our restlessness. A war will take place in the field of your soul."

"It will be amity for you, darling."

"It will be chaos for you, darling."

She entered the room, finally. She met the piano. She was possessed further to sit on the bench. Her hands readied themselves above the white keys.

"It will be chaos for you, darling."

She played the piano as if her heart were to fall, and her soul is already pouring . They key she plays are the Sparks of her being, what little humanity she has, she puts it into these white keys. This instrument of wood, string, and some thing else can express what cannot be said in words. Not by her or any other human or demon can express what this bulk of wood can. Her soul is translating the down pour in a rhythm of depression, indifference, and the moribund.

She plays nothing specific, but she holds onto the keys with care and grace. Her thoughts and what emotions she possess take hold of her hands down to the final crevice and last nail.

What is she? Is she more human than demon? Is she more demon than human? This body she was given or born with, is it really her own? Can you own something you don't understand? She knows that she is hard to come to emotions, like demons. She knows she is a stoic kitty, who heartlessly plays with hearts and strings of souls and lives. At first, she seems worth and graceful, but when her steel layers are revealed people run disgusted and scared. How can she be so heartless? Feel so little? Little, that si what she feels. She feels, yes. Sebastian says that demons feel no emotion, he reminds the master and her enough where she questions his consistency. If he feels no emotions how can he feel irritation, annoyance, and dignity? These are human things, he says, then why does he feel them?

The fingers crash into the piano, and a flood of senseless, confused, brutal, and ugly noise rains over the room. The rain, the noise, the ugly, disgusting truth disguised in a language she will never decipher pours back down, like a storm. A storm that will never end only become less painful when ignored.

She doesn't even realize her fingers on the to tell the tale of this newly discovered storm. A storm that is like a cloud, and once touched it turns to a scorching lightning and the cycle repeats forever more. Forever. For fucking ever. Crash! The song of storms comes to a crescendo again, this time it is organized chaos. A sound of thunder with rhythm. The crashing of rain falls into more of this devil song.

This piano already knows more about herself than she. If she were to play this dog until the conclusion of her home and place in this earth, then it would okay forever. Her hands would continue to play the keys strike the chords and strings until her hands turn to dust and dirt and become this earth.

If she were to play until whatever fucking soul she may have comes to peace and serenity, she would play all her life. She would tie her soul to this piano and play once she is dead. She would take the keys with her to he'll and play as the fires of the devil himself burn this piece of wood and string and something else.

But she will stop for now, and let the storm become dormant once more. She will pretend as if this game she is playing with Sebastian is only a game and it means nothing more than a crumb to her, but it really is all that is keeping the storm away. It is all that is keeping her from throwing herself into hell before her time, but she will never admit that to him or herself. She dares not touch that sealed box or else all the evils of earth and heaven and hell will be released. She holds onto the lies she tells herself because it's the realest thing she has.

She gets up from the bench and puts the cover over the piano keys. She moves to leave the room and halts in her steps. She sees the entire residents of the house in the doorway not-so-subtly listening to her playing. Mey Rin and Finny are crying. Bard looks as if he is taken back to a place be wish he could forget.

And Sebastian is there, behind them looking indifferent as always. His stoic expression gives her so much pain. And she realizes that no matter how little emotion she feels, he will never understand what little pieces of humanity she holds; yet, he is the one she chose to love and care for. She feels a pain in her chest. It feels like she is drowning and falling at the same time. It feels as if the Angels and the demons are tugging at her heart at the same time. They each want to make her suffer, suffer so much, but what poison she takes is up to who wins this tug of war. The ocean in her lungs reaches her throat and chokes her and she realizes she is crying. This ocean of pain, black as his tailcoat, is overflowing. The tears are falling down her cheeks but she is not heaving in sobs. All is silent, still.

And Ciel is in front of them all. He looks at her with sympathy. He feels for her and knows she hates this attention. He knows that she doesn't wish others to know of her unexplainable emotions. She doesn't want others to see and feel the emotions even Madison herself can't interpret. She can't have something up for judgment when she can't even name it.

He steps for ward and says, "Everyone go back to your duties."

They all disperse. The one to linger the longest is Finny, and Ciel repeats himself to send him off for good. Madison sees the sad, sympathetic look in his face, but she reveals nothing. In hindsight it was unkind to reciprocate sympathy with indifference, but she didn't care in the moment. She just felt exposed and wished him gone.

When Finny left, Ciel was left there. He closed the door behind him as he took to the room, fully this time. Madison avoided his eyes. She realizes her breath was haggard and her eyes bloodshot from the tugging of tears. She looked at the piano keys, her pens, only.

There was silence between them and Ciel spoke first.

"Don't avoid my eye; look at me." Madison raised her heavy head to meet blue eyes. His face was stoic as Sebastian's was, but in his eyes held hate, suffering, and all the unforgivable sins of character she held in hers. There was common ground here, at least, and that brought her comfort.

Perhaps why she latches onto Ciel so much was because they were so similar. This common suffering, burning they felt brought them consolation. They may be suffering pain and turmoil unheard of, but they were burning together; be meant to face the spitfire alone-comfort in company. Demons only understand other demons. Sinners only understand other sinners.

"Explain yourself."

Madison moved from the piano and stood before her young Master. Her hands were folded before her, back straight as a plank, and her eyes left Ciel's and met the floor.

"I have no excuse. I was wasting time in leisure when I should've been attending my duties. No excuse, young Master."

"I told you to look at me, Madison. Do not expect me to repeat myself."

Madison didn't realize the tears leaving her. Her face remained stoic and expressionless but her eyes lied to her position. She was so composed... exempt for her eyes, her ever-betraying eyes. She want d to curse them, but she couldn't.

Madison didn't realize she hadn't moved yet, nor did she realize her hands shaking and knees buckling. She nearly collapsed onto the floor.

Madison didn't realize she had fallen to the floor, her mediator, her equal. The tears poured into the floor below her. Oh no. They would ruin the carpets.

It took her too long to remember she was in the presence of her superior, who stood over her like a giant, though he was a small boy. She felt a shift in the floor boards as he approached her. He crouched to her level. His eye studied her. She couldn't look at him, still.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, a warmth she rarely feels. She often forgets that this 13-year-old boy is a human, capable of soft things. She felt his hand lift her head up. Their eyes met again. And she felt lifted out of her black as ink ocean, and set into the fire.

"No more crying. You are much too proud for that." He smirked at her and she thought it unkind. She looked away from him, to the floor.

"You are mistaken. I am not proud." It was true. She had little pride in what she is. She only had dignity.

Ciel removed his hand like a snake and stood up suddenly. Madison nearly fell over, but she did not look up from the floor.

"Stand up! No more! I will not have a servant of mind bawling like a child. Being such a delicate and experienced person, Id think you knew how to better deal with emotions. You're acting like a hormonal teenager. Look up at me! No more of this sulking, take pride in yourself." Madison couldn't look up.

"You look pathetic. You are more than this. You are Madame Red's sister and thus my Aunt, and you are my servant. No servant of mine is this weak and unheld. No more. Stand, you are not weak and pathetic as I remember you to be strong and graceful." Ciel spoke wig such passions an ferocity, Madison felt compelled to listen to this boy, to follow him. She looked up to him, finally. "No more. Stand with me."

Madison's eyes widened and she realized how stupid she's been. She is not weak, no. If this tortured boy, wiser beyond his years, wanted to take such a feral, broken creature to his side, she was worth standing. She was worth fighting for. And I'd she is something worth fighting for, she will act the part. She is the part. Madison will be as Ciel remembers, so as not to shame him. She will make him proud to have at his side. She will take pride in her form and essence for him, or else she'll shame the one creature who understands her turmoil. And she's heard humans die for such a thing.

She stood up and looked Ciel in the eye.

"No more," she said.

Madison woke up to tears stinging her eyes and cheeks. Her eyes felt hot and her face cold. Her face submerged and eyes burning.

Madison stood up, back straightening like a board. She stood as still as the dead, or death himself before he killed the one he loved.

She had betrayed her master, it is true. She realizes her mistake, her unforgivable betrayal. Her promise to herself was no more, it shattered like glass.

She had no more conviction or sense of self. The thing that Cirl had given her was gone, the rjkmf she compelled herself so much to have was taken away from her by desperation. All she wanted was to be happy. She wasn't the simple life given to stagnant humans. They are so unaware f their five of simplicity and identity. They know their job is to lay through life and die in peace, leaving behind a dent in the grass which they laid. Madison's life has been so insufferably excited, it has ran her ragged. She wants nothing more than to lay down, watch the sky, and die when it cracks.

But her life is unforgivable and is punishing her for being what she is. So she will take it for its ugliness and take pride in it. Hold it like a child a she must love despite its monstrous face. No charm; nothing. She forgot that she is gorgeous despite her broken soul. She will not pity herself again. She will break this stagnation, though it be a gift, it is not true to her being. It does not fit her jagged puzzle.

Madison say there as still as a dead flower, until a breath left her.

"No more."

/

A/N: I've deleted a lot of this story, because I wrote it when I was a horny 15-year-old. I cared not about my character at all. I wanted to rewrite this bit and beyond to give her more substance and make true to her. I want to tell the tragic story of her love and depression. I will be re-writing this story from this chapter and beyond, because I have new ideas. I hope you like them and understand.


	4. 4

A/N: in this chapter I will show you how I truly feel Madison and Undertaker would react to each other. I also feel this chapter is especially uninspired compared the previous one. Sorry about that, and I hope you enjoy it anyway. I also intend to keep Undertaker's intentions hidden (muahaha)

Madison left her bed, finally. She didn't know where she would go nor do. She went to their makeshift "kitchen." Where there was a small stove, charcoal oven, a sink and cub boards full of beakers and random snacks and foods. She didn't eat often, and it did little for her. Honestly, it was habit at this point, and at times it was just to taste something, to feel somewhat human.

She made herself porridge or oatmeal, she didn't really care the difference. She moved to leave the petty kitchen when she bumped into her captor.

She didn't really bump into him. She stopped dead in her step before the hair of her noise touched his chest. Truly, her reactions were fast and she's have to be very distracted to not catch herself. She looked down at the warm bowl in her hands-it was barely touching the robes of his stomach. She frowned.

"Up so early?" He grinned.

"Evidently so." Madison said and side stepped past him, still not making eye contact with the reaper. She moved swiftly, keeping her eyes uninterested and distant. No more, she repeated to herself.

"Oh my, so cold today," Undertaker said. Madison sighed before entering her room. She didn't mean to be so kind to him in the beginning, but she did not value herself then as she does now. She let herself become bothered by his bickering and suggestive touches.

She embarrassed, thinking about it.

Shw nearly closed the door behind her, when Undertaker reached out a hand. His nails crept around the door, and kept it open. His head poking through.

"What is it?" Madison asked.

"Smile for me, darling," Undertaker said. He knew this comment would bother her, make her blush, make her smile, get a reaction. It had before, many times. So easily disturbed my such small things, he honestly expected much more from the demoness. He remembered her so stoic before, when they first met, but now she was a teenage child so easily embarrassed by the mention of sex or a suggestive touch. It has been fun, amusing, but he did expect more of a resistance. He expected it to take longer for her to warm up to him. This comment would surely shake her.

Madison gave him her best smirk and raised her hand to her chin as if to showcase such a nicely executed grim. How kind she is to show him, how domestic. The smile meant nothing to her. "Is this as you wished, Master?" Her smirk grew and her hand ghosted her throat. Undertaker frowned.

"Are you not pleased?" She asked with sarcastic concern. "Did I disappoint my captor?" She let the word slip, she wanted him to know where they now stood. She was no longer his servant, someone to serve, but a slave soon to escape by her own means. Soon.

Undertaker was surely taken aback. What has happened to change her? She was so cold and witty, like her first met her. She was acting like that butler she was so attached to. She was...acting like herself,

Wasn't she? Well, then. He truly is surprised. This girl acts in reverse. She first acts somewhat warm and charming. Now she is like a gorgeous snake, with a fast, honey soaked tongue. This is her true nature, indeed and he is glad that it is finally shown. They are equal now, and in a way, this is better than their pet-master game the days before.

"Not at all. In fact, I am pleased." Undertakers grin grew now. Madison frowned.

"Enjoy your breakfast," he said with a wave and left the room.

"Damn." Madison shut the door quietly, so as not to show her frustration and stood in the darkness of her room.

She wanted to show she had at least some sort of upper hand. She knew the contract bound her body ro him, but not her will. And it seems that no matter how she acts she'll get his way. However, he never addressed why he was pleased. What did he want from her? He knew what she wanted but his intentions weren't so clear. Maybe he was just bored and wanted a toy.

Madison smirked at the thought. If that was the case, she give him a hell of a ride.

Madison finished her flavorless oatmeal, porridge whatever it was it would sustain her well enough. The morning she felt the effects of hunger, a deep hunger that came from her soul and being. It was the taste for human souls, which undertaker promised.

A while after their little chat, she left to find him and inquire about his end of the deal they'd made. She searched all over his little "home," but found nothing of him. His little workshop for his "machine" was a complete mess, but empty.

She sighed in frustration. Undertaker had a little habit of leaving randomly and for no reason or warning. How annoying.

The hunger began to tug at her harder. It was desperate for something to fill it. Madison has been surprised by how little she's felt his starvation since the contract was made, as if she's been fed but very little, just enough to sustain her barely. Madison analyzed her situation. Undertaker couldn't have fed her without her knowing, she's hardly slept since she's been here.

Madison began to become suspicious of Undertaker's intentions. He said he liked her, but who stabs someone in effort to get their attention? She knew that there was no logical or rather innocent intention in keeping her alive and in his home. He didn't seem to want her sexually, nor did he need her company. Their conversations never lasted long, so she offered him no stimulating society. The only intention that came to mind was abuse. He wanted to see her squirm, and not in an endearing way.

Her hunger began to tug at her bones it was becoming increasingly worse, walking was becoming difficult. Madison was concerned by how quickly this hunger fell upon her. Her demonic half must be very gluttonous and impatient.

She waited in the lobby of his "shop." She sat cross-legged in dim lighting. She waited for hours, half the day she thinks, and when he still didn't return she began to get angry. If he held her here against her will than maybe he's have the decency be here. What was the point of keeping her alive if he did nothing with her? How sloppy and rude, she wanted to tear his throat out. It made no sense. His illogical nature annoyed her to no end. Her anger joined the hunger. It tugged at her brain and mind. She needed something to rip. And Undertaker was gone.

This rage was a mindless one, it was not complex nor profound. She just felt blind lust to tear open Undertaker and steal his soul, bathe in it before consuming it.

She sat there impatient angry and hungry. As soon as he stepped through the door she would rip his limbs off.

Madison had never felt such blind rage and impatience for blood since Madam Red died and all she wanted was to get her teeth on Grell's throat, tear out his jugular, and vocal chords so he could never again utter an agonizing syllable. The thought of Grell and the events of that night mad her even more angry. At this point Undertaker and Grell are equal abominations. To end them would be a gift to her and the world. How pleased Sebastian would be to find out they were dead. A gift indeed.

If only Undertaker would FUCKING come back and she could take out all her anger on him. How rude for him to be gone. WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH HER?! What is the fucking point for having her here? He's just wasting her time at this point. How FUCKING rude.

Madison twitched in her seat. She was nearly uncontrollable. Any second and she would rip the door off its henges and find hag bloody Undertaker.

And then there was string of hunger pushed her over the edge. It added a depth of desperation in the mix. She needed to find him so he would feed her and then she'd kill him. Yeah. That's a good idea. Isn't it? An idea I mean.

Madison chuckled to herself. How unsightly she's acting. Sebastian would be so ashamed of her lack of composure.

Madison leapt from her seat and crashed through the door before tumbling on the cobblestone floor outside. Her vision began to blur and her limbs were shaking. The sudden and immense movement was too much from her starving body.

She remembered little before an unconscious body was put in front of her. Male or female child or adult she did not know, but in her nearly unconscious state her demon side took over. Blackness surround her body and enveloped her. Her nails turned frostbite black and lengthened. The black eased spread over her arms and legs like a virus, it moved in her veins and nearly reached her shoulders. Her hand felt part of the shadows that were now surrounding her, and also the shadows that naturally lived there. She felt demonic and she felt formed from hell and earth. Her eyes turned black as her nails. Her hair became a part of the night, turning into tendrils of black smoke or shadow. She felt no control of her actions or mind. All she felt was hunger and the need to kill. Gluttony and wrath. It overwhelmed her still-human mind.

When she enveloped the poor soul before her, she couldn't move fast enough.

As she consumed her meal, she couldn't help but feel like she's fallen into something of a midnight abyss, but it felt like falling into a blanket. A sinful, corrupted blanket. A blanket where she wasn't hungry anymore.

She woke up in a bed that wasn't hers.

She recognized it as Undertaker's. She sat up immediately, remembering her feelings before she feel unconscious. She felt the anger again, but this anger was more human and tame. She took a moment to look around her, and saw she wasn't alone.

"You're awake," he grinned.

"Yes."

"You've been asleep awhile."

"How long?" Madison asked. She looked down and noticed she's not in the clothes she fell asleep in. She felt nauseous at the thought of Undertaker touching her in such a sensual way and without her consent. Her fists balled up.

"A day or so," he said nonchalantly. "I don't keep track of human time so well. Nor do I care to do it anyway."

Madison breathed out, a day or so he says. Not as bad as she expected. A day or so could be 18 hours or 24. Not enough time for her to starve again, or him to convince himself to do something to her. She hopes.

"You were very hungry weren't you? Near starved, you didn't even hesitate to consume the young man," Undertaker said smiling. He was hoping for a reaction out of her. He knew how much her demon side bothered her, and her reluctancy to consume souls.

Madison's face showed no sign of disturbance.

"A young man? He tasted like an old sinner," she lied and licked her lips. Undertaker frowned. She grinned.

"Where were you?" She asked, but before she knew it he was on the bed pinning her down by her throat. She had enough time to react and reach for his neck as well as stop his other hand from pinning her arms down.

He didn't choke her but he held her firm. She was surprised by her new strength. She assumed it came from her feeding last night.

"Get off me," she demanded. She attempted to push him away from her but he stayed firm. His strength surprised her.

He removed her hold on his arm and throat pinned her arms behind her. Madison forgot her legs under the covers. She was careful not to move while he was on guard. She'll kick him off her when he's calmed.

She took this moment to look at his face. He seemed very annoyed with her, perhaps angry. She's never seen him angry before, this is very interesting. She grinned, feeling like she's had the upper hand. She's gotten to him finally.

"You should be grateful I fed you, deary, saved your life, remember?" He grinned half heartedly. His grip on her wrists and throat tightened. Madison gasped. She had to get him to calm or else she'll never get off him.

She decided to play him, humor him.

"I-I'm sorry," she said looking him like a kitten. She made sure to make it look genuine. Undertaker looked at her cautiously.

"Are you?" He said tightening his grip.

"Y-yes," she choked out. Undertaker remained silent. His grip softened, however.

"I just couldn't contain myself, or my hunger. I hope you understand," Madison said

"I will always provide you with what you need," Undertaker said, grinning slightly. "You must trust me, I am your master, deary."

"I can't trust you until you trust me," Madison said looking at the hand on her throat. Undertaker grinned.

"That's not how it works, you know? I am your master and you are my play thing until I am bored of you."

He leaned closer to her, his face mere inches away from her face. His hair fell on her cheeks and tickled her skin there. He was so close she could feel the heat coming from his skin. It wasn't until this moment she understood the suggestive position they were in. His intentions seemed to change now, they became more understandable.

"Think of only me," he said, his bright green eyes now showing. He was looking so intently at her. The emotion was lost and unreadable to her, all she could think about was how close they were.

She held her breath or else she'd suggest something. She didn't want him to do anything to her or encourage this behavior lest it'll happen again.

"Miss Madison, you will repeat: 'you are my master,'" he said, his grip tightening again. Madison breathed out in anger. She was pissed now.

"Won't you say it, Miss Madison?" He smirked. Bastard.

Madison forgot their position and her earlier plan. She kneed him through the covers and he fell to the side. She rushed to the door and attempted to leave. Before she escape, a scythe was at her throat ready to slice her head off by the time her hand ghosted the door knob.

"Where are you going, Miss Madison?" He said grinning.


	5. Partner

She knew she didn't want to let Undertaker win. She wracked her brain so many times for a way out of this solution. In the milliseconds after his most annoying, irritating, absolutely skin-pealing words "where are you going?" She found no way to escape without losing her head. She could attempt to attack him, but that would break their contract. She could die, not desirable. She could fall to him, call him Master. Admit to the situation she put herself in. Admit to herself that she allowed her strong character to fall into submission during a time of weakness. She didn't like that thought, not at all. She hated him so much.

Before a second though she pokes the scythe with her index finger, away. His smug expression changed to confusion. He looked at her wondering, she confused and fascinated him so. She made absolutely no sense. No part of her puzzle fixed together, not properly. She was a flawed algorithm, but it was a fun one. A roller coaster in complete darkness that would inevitably crash, and burn. It was both exhilarating, frustrating, and tragic; her entire existence could be a novel. In that way he truly couldn't destroy her, or hate her. Too many parts of her made him smile...just happy. Unpoetic happiness.

But her unwillingness to nurture her beauty frustrated him so.

"Master," she said looking at him. He at first smirked but a second look to her dead eyes made his stomach turn. He became disgusts with himself suddenly.

She saw his confusion and she was about to take advantage of it. Knock him out, disarm him, get away from this mess she put herself in. Before she could move she saw blackness, and it reminded her of Sebastian. She felt warm comfort then. Terrifying.

She woke again. One too many times she's woken from an unintended sleep. This seemed to be a habit of his. He can't control her, so he knocks her unconscious. Like a wheel he keeps turning, hoping to land the jackpot; the part of her he likes: the submissive part.

She sat up in he bed, covers all around her like a web. She was wrapped in their plushness and it was comforting for a moment to be like this. For a moment she imagined she was waking up in the Phantomhive household, in one of those fancy guest bedrooms. She loved them for some reason. Usually things like this she deemed vain. But indulgence was ok, sometimes. Her mind drifted to Sebastian then. She blushed and put the thought back away.

Madison stepped out of the plush bed and onto the cold wooden floor. Her bare feet meeting the dust below. She noticed her clothes hadn't changed, and she silently thanked Undertaker for protecting her modesty and dignity. He seemed to be different this time. He kept her in her familiar bedroom, same clothes and wrapped her in her soft covers. Perhaps he was sorry this time. She knew that wasn't true, it would be out of character of him, she thought. She didn't want to give him any credit, any redeemable characteristics. It would be easier for her situation to hate him, and antagonize him. Turn him into the enemy, because quite frankly he was...she walked to the door of her bedroom, into the hallway. It was dark, always dark.

She saw that down the hallway the door to his study was slightly open with light pouring out. She looked the other way to the entrance door. It was closed and dusty. She lingered in the doorframe. She leaned against the broken frame. She looked before her in the darkness, complete black. She can't remember what the room in front of her looked like. She can't imagine it. And behind her, it was equally as black, but she could picture the room in her mind, very dim. She felt the fog around her, it's black tendrils circling around her.

She turned toward Underaker's study. She found herself in his doorway. His back was facing her and he was bent over a desk. Working tediously. Just watching him gave her anxiety.

"Good afternoon, Miss Madison," he said suddenly. He turned to face her. When she was silent he decided to meet her at the doorframe. He kept his distance, which she believed to be out of character for him.

"Shall I call you master?" She asked bitterly.

"If you want, deary," he grinned at her.

"You know I'll never want to," Madison said, crossing her arms.

"I suppose you won't," he said and suddenly his grin disappeared and he looked at her intently. His eyes searching her face, no her being for something. Like he was finding a reason a will a certain conviction in her soul. She felt self conscious all of a sudden. She couldn't provide such a will, she was so weak-willed it was embarrassing and contradicting to her character. She had no hope for the future for herself. She barely knew what she was let alone what she wanted, and he was searching for justification. She looked away from him.

"Madison, Madison, Madison..." He said.

"Undertaker." He was silenced for a moment. He felt a pull in his chest.

"I propose a partnership," he said suddenly.

"What?!" She burst out suddenly. He laughed at her for that. She blushed, retreating into the hallway. He suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her past the doorway and into his crowded study. He held her near to him, holding so tightly into her waist. She felt his nails dig into her skin and the heat rise from his skin. Her hands rested on his chest. She felt so embarrassed to be so close to his being, his body so close to hers only clothes separate their torsos. She felt his heart beat, as cliched as it was.

"A partnership. I realized I cannot control you," he said releasing her waist but his other hand went to tracing patterns on her cheek.

"A special kind. You will be unaware of my intentions but I will not keep you caged like a pet. Is that more ideal?" He asked. She had no reason to believe him. He had few redeeming qualities. He was practically the epitome of untrustworthiness, but he was charmed. Madison nearly threw up, she believed him to be charming. She was spending too much time with him.

She didn't know what caution was anymore.

"Yes. But I assume the contract is still intact?" She asked.

"Yes, that's a given."

"Fine."

He grinned so wide, his smile nearly took up half his face. She grimaced.

"What is it daaaaarling?" He asked toying with her, acting intentionally creepy. She shoved him away.

"I'm regretting my decision already."

He giggled for some reason and pulled her into a hug. "Let go of me!" Madison cried attempting escape his arms.

"Partner~!" Undertaker nearly squealed.

A/n: I'm sorry about how short this chapter his. Next one will be better (?) maybe I hope. God I'm a mess, but I still hope this one was slightly entertaining. Did you catch the lazy attempt at a metaphor? (This chapter is so uninspired and just full of filler I'm sorry)


	6. Intermission

A/n: before you read you should know this takes place after the arc where they're on that fucking ship I can't name for the life of me. It takes place after they were saved at the end. If you haven't read the manga, just know Sebastian got beat real bad yo, and by Undertaker. In this universe Madison got stabbed by Undertaker in the side of her stomach.

This is just a little break between the whole Undertaker drama. This is a flashback. And a Sebastian x OC chapter.

In the situation that she was in, she never expected to be. She never thought her life would pin point to this moment. Not that she was disappointed, but at this point in her life she really didn't expect very much at all. She thought she'd be dead by now or at least consumed by her demon half. She really didn't think her own master would send his butler to take care of her. She didn't think she meant sk much to Ciel. Not at all. She didn't think she'd ever mean anything to anyone, and her she's found herself in such a generous place where so many people would cry over her death; Finny, Bard, Meirin, and maybe even Ciel. In this moment she felt so grateful for everything she has. She felt her heart lighten, and her chest felt like a balloon, weightless.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, noticing her smile. He looked at her somewhat interested, Madison was one of those people he had genuine interest in, no matter how small it was. Tonight, something ticked. He didn't expect it as much as he didn't expect tonight to go the way it did. She was interesting, but also more than that. But he dare not venture to describe how he felt about this...unique person. Seeing her, now, made him remember of memories long since past. Things he once believed were buried. Seeing her brought a-for lack of better word-special warmth to him. It made him feel most comfortable...he couldn't even dignify her with sincerity.

Madison looked at him a little shocked at first, she didn't realize she was so far gone into her thoughts. Normally, she would mask her emotions with witty remarks and suggestive flirtations. She would put up a facade same as him. They were evenly matched when she did, because they were both faking steel. It was fun and it brought comfort to both of them, knowing there was another like them, so similar it was scary. When one broke down it scared the other, so similar, in the moment of weakness It was looking in a broken mirror, or a clear one. It was a terrifying picture.

When Madison played the piano, when she cried and screamed and sang. A sandstorm of grit and beauty, a gritty nail with a beautiful sound. Something that hurts but you can't help but listen, but cry. It was captivating and heartbreaking, truly crushing and dying. When Madison displayed her decaying soul, her unstable truth, emotion, Sebastian was truly terrified. The first one to break was Madison, of course, he could've predicted that, she was half human and thus weaker. He didn't realize the effect of seeing her in dust would have such an effect on him. He didn't predict that it would do anything, to him. And when seeing her there, drowning, he was terrified of what she stirred and that he couldn't tell you what it was.

So, until now, they pretended to be perfect and untouchable, invulnerable. The piano never happened, they agreed silently.

"Are you happy?" She asked suddenly, completely ignoring Sebastian's question. Truthfully they both forgot what he asked.

Sebastian looked at her truly confused. He then searched for a logical reason, why she asked that. She was being witty and wanted to catch him off guard. She wanted to toy with him like a cat and yarn, like she always did. And he truthfully thought it was endearing and entertaining, allowing her to have her fun with him, and then she would do the same for him. It was a carefully laid out game, the rules in the balance. Whatever game they had was gone now. The light has turned off, and he's stuck in the black.

When he found no traces of insincerity, sarcasm, and cleverness in her face. Only sad genuine curiosity, she looked so broken yet so happy and he didn't know what to make of it. She looked-..She was.. He felt-...he wished he so so wished he found traces, etchings, hints, any remnant of their dead game. Blackness.

She then smiled at him and be felt even more afraid. Her smile looked both calming and terrifying. He was afraid looking at her, the remoteness the darkness the back surrounding him again. Here was no light no rules no toll. She looked at him stripped, and he found she was too. He couldn't lie to this girl, nor hide. Blackness, but she was there.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she said. "I already know the answer anyway." She then smiled, but this one was removed from happiness and was only empty. Their game in her face, but it was sad and shameful. Unfashionable.

"You do?" He asked.

"I don't know. I assume no, because you're similar to me," she said. His heart stopped.

"We're similar?" He asked, but it sounded less like a question and less for her. He was trying to hold onto the game the had, he wanted to know, be in control.

"I know it may be bold to say that, but I think so. We're both meant for an empty ending, no happiness will come from us," she said, smile gone.

She looked away from him, but she never was looking at him to begin with. He then began removing her clothes, in order to get her in the bath. He meant to take care of her, as Master Ciel requested. He needed to get her bathed and into clean clothes, as well as dress her wounds and make sure they're not infected. She was silent and oddly compliant to his small tugs of her clothes and skin to silently tell her to lift her arms, drop them, and bend slightly, whatever he needed to get the stained garments off.

He didn't like her like this most of all. He didn't like her having given up, it was undignified and ugly. This was not someone he was interested to see.

"I disagree." He said surprising himself. It was while her dress was over her head so her voice came out muffled.

"How so?"

"You have many people who care for you. The others at home, and master himself. I know him and he is sincerely fond of you, more than most," he said. Silence came from Madison. He sensed her disagreeing with him.

"You are not uncared for. Many people would miss you if you were to disappear," he said, face stoic.

And her clothes were gone. She was...a mess. A beautiful, hot mess. Dried blood covered her stomach and especially her right side. Bruises and small cuts kissed her skin, like light whispers. He noticed that it looked both soft and gritty. He resisted an unexpected urge to touch her skin, just once. Her hair. Her hair was freshly cut by the Undertaker during their brawl. He held her by the pony tail and she cut it off to get away. He looked at the bundles of long pieces at the front, like survivors. He looked at the short pieces nostalgically, if he could he missed her long hair. How vain of him, he scolded himself. Describe how ruined she looked, she was still oddly charming and beautiful. He couldn't look away from her skin, her face, the bruises. He quickly memorized where each was.

She was not modest and didn't try to cover her breasts. But she did look at him, undyingly. She looked at him as if her life depended on it or he was a painting she couldn't look away from. He was too captivating.

"You know..." She began. "The same could be said for you."

Complete silence, as blackness choked him. It suffocated him so much, so much, so much. He couldn't breath and he was dying. Dying, decaying, turning to dust, like her, the piano. She was there. She was...there. Singing to him as he drowned.

"Come," he said suddenly. He tugged at her wrist and pulled her to the bath.

He helped her lay in the warm water. The water began to turn pink from her blood. She sighed in relief, allowing the previous conversation to brush over her. She didn't want to be worried by emotional stress, not right now.

He rolled up his sleeves and took a towel, washed away the visible dirt and blood from minor cuts. He avoided lingering on her body too much, he didn't want to be swallowed up again. He avoided touching her skin with his completely, or else he might...

He cleaned up the dried blood on her abdomen, where she was stabbed. The wound was nearly completely healed already, showing off the abilities of a half demon. He noted how quickly she healed, it was slower than him but still much faster than a regular human. He then took gauze and wrapped it around her waist, covering the remaining wound.

And she laughed suddenly. It was a bubbly, genuine laugh, and he hated that he liked the sound of it.

"What is it?"

"The situation we're in. I'm completely naked and you look so afraid, like you'll be caught looking or something." She laughed again. He grimaced. She was right. He was avoiding looking at her at all costs, same with touching her. He tried to lace the gauze around her without accidentally touching her skin. He was afraid of how he'd-

"Here." She covered her breasts with her crises arms. He still refused to meet her eye.

She laughed again.

"I want to protect your modesty as much I can, so excuse me if I displease you by not looking at you. I don't mean to be rude," he said, hoping she'd stop laughing.

She only giggled and his chest ached. He liked the sound of her laugh.

Once she was bandaged, he gave her a nightgown and undergarments and helped her change. She was still very weak from blood loss and her wound made it hard for her to move much without causing pain.

He looked at her then. Fully, in the eye and he searched her face completely. He'd spent what seemed like so so long avoiding her face. And he realized he never appreciated her beauty before. True, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She was truly blessed (ha blessed). He knew this because her face was appealing and human men would drool all over her no matter what she did. It was like she casted a spell on whoever was lucky enough to just look at her. She casted her will among them to admire and love her without her having to speak. And when she would dazzle them with engaging conversation, a witty brain. Entertaining and charming, but smart and clever. Many loved her and it was hard not to. He knew all of that because he knew the effect she created, it was like what he had but with women instead of men. He knew because of observation, but now. Just having laughed, and fresh from a bath, smiling, eyes bright, hair wet, she looked truly magnificent, gorgeous. Something he never acknowledged before now, she was a beacon of warmth and comfort. He wanted to be near her always, to be welcome and never rejected. It was hard to ignore such an aura she exerted.

"What about you?" She asked then.

"What about me?"

"You're hurt, much worse than me."

"I thank you for your concern, but-"

"Stop."

Silence and shock.

"Stop talking like that."

"Be genuine with me. I don't want you to speak a word that isn't yours. No smile that isn't yours."

"I don't care that you won't smile at me- I don't...I..."

She didn't look at him she was afraid of what is face might say. Confusion. Annoyance, rejection-she recoiled.

"Nevermind, you can-"

He smiles and takes her up in his arms. She looked at him then. The soft smile on his face. She couldn't stand it. She didn't know if it was genuine or not. But she avoided making a scowl, she didn't want to offend him or his goddamn aesthetic.

"I promise."

Silence. She felt his hands grip her tighter, as if afraid of dropping her.

He laid her down onto the bed. He put the covers over her. In complete silence he put the covers over her. She wouldn't stop looking at his face. It was completely blank, since the smile it's been emotionless. She felt a fog. A smoky mass create in her chest. As if it were about to reveal her heart.

When he lay her there and tucked her in he lingered there. He went suddenly stiff, stuck in his tracks, hovering over her form, inches away. He looked into nothing, staring beyond the covers, but avoiding her eyes like a fire.

She felt exhaustion come over her like a blanket. It's always been hovering over her. All day like a ghost and suddenly it fell. The moments of silence cut it down. She looked at him while she lay her head down. She looked at him curiously, no thoughts passed through her.

Her eyelids became heavy and her eyes felt like dust needing to be swept away by eyelashes.

And she closed her eyes while she was watching him. After a hesitant moment, she felt slim fingers feather over her skin. It brought a heat to her face and she liked the feeling of his nails grazing her cheek.

It lasted longer than she should've allowed, so she began to open her eyes. But she felt so tired. Her eyelids so heavy she couldn't open them.

Her body so exhausted it couldn't open.

She lifted her hand to meet his face. To dance on his skin as his hands are. She found it was closer. It was mere breaths away from her. When she reached his skin he lay his forehead on hers.

She knew he wouldn't be doing this if her eyes were open.

And she wouldn't either, so that's ok.

There was a barrier of blackness between them so this wasn't really real.

And as if he was pushed over a cliff he suddenly kissed her. His lips fell over hers like a falling piano, and when it reached the ground it made a crashing symphony of disgusting and soft sounds. It was shocking and cliche, expected but disgusted. His warm lips on hers, like a soft feathery touch, but it still stirred her core, and his.

As soon as it crashed it was over, the fall was over. The heat stopped and she fell asleep.

A/n: I tried to avoid cheese, but I don't think I did. I'm sorry if it's super fluffy, or ooc. I tried to keep Sebastian's character while also interpreting him in my own way. Gah! I suck donkey dicks (that's a gross image I'm sorry)


End file.
